Reappearance - Phan
by PhanArtGirl
Summary: Dan isn't your usual 16 year old boy. Ever since he was little he has kept quiet and hasn't socialized much. That all changes when he meets a very familiar boy for the second time in his life... Rated T for now, might change to M if I feel like it, PHAN SHIPPED :)


_This is my first phanfic (please be nice) I know there are lots of stories like this one but I wanted to write my own!_

 _I do not own Dan and Phil, if I did they wouldn't be making_ youtube _videos, if you know what I mean... ;)_

 _Mistakes are my own, this is a piece of literature, none of this story is true. Written for my own entertainment :)_

 _Enjoy xx_

 **Reappearance – Phan**

 **Chapter 1 – Knowing**

The wind blew through the trees, creating a gentle breeze. The sun shone high in the sky as children played happily in the park, all but one child. The brown haired, brown eyed boy sat by himself on the old, wooden bench. Entertaining himself with the new cuddly toy lion his mum had brought him from the toy store. Dans mum had taken him to the park, hoping that the young boy would have fun and socialize like all of the other 7 year olds.

Dan was different. He was special. He was always daydreaming, at school he usually sat in the corner, not speaking to the other children his age. It's not that they didn't try to talk to him, but Dan has never liked speaking to anyone other than his parents. Even then he spoke to them rarely. He mumbled and father got very angry with him because of this.

Dan started speaking to the cuddly lion, telling him stories about superheroes and aliens. He was so engrossed in his 'conversation' that he didn't notice the dark haired boy walk up to him. The boy softly tapped Dan on the shoulder, making Dan jump and drop the lion on the floor. He looked up at the boy with a shocked expression.

"I'm so sorry", the mysterious boy panicked. Dan noticed that he had a strong northern accent. The boy picked up the toy lion, brushed the dirt off and handed it back to Dan. He went to walk away when Dan stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards him.

"Wait", Dan whispered. The dark haired boy looked at Dan with a scared expression on his face, almost as if he expected him to harm him.

"What's your name?" Dan asked shyly, his face turning red. He let go of the boys arm.

"My name's Phillip", the boy responded with a slight smile. "But just call me Phil".

Dan smiled at the boy showing off his dimples. "My name's Dan", he stood up and took in Phil's appearance. He had jet black hair, pale skin and the most mesmerizing blue eyes Dan had ever seen. Phil wore a blue Pokémon top which had a picture of charmander on. He also wore blue jeans with slightly worn out trainers. He looked roughly Dans age, maybe older.

"Why haven't I seen you before, do you live around here?" Dan questioned Phil, a confused look planted on his face. Dan usually recognized anyone his sort of age that went to the park due to the fact he lives in the area. He had never seen Phil before, yet part of his mind tells him he knows the boy.

"Me and my mum are on holiday, we're staying in the bed and breakfast in town. Do you live here?" Phil questioned Dan. He saw the boys face give a slightly disappointed look. Why am I disappointed that Phil doesn't live in the area? They hardly knew each other, but why do I feel like I've known him all my life? Dan thinks to himself.

"Oh, yeah I live down the road", Dan mumbled, becoming quieter by the second, he hugged the stuffed lion close. He hated sharing any information about himself with people at school, let alone a strange dark haired boy.

At that moment Dan's father walked towards them and grabbed Dan by the arm, pulling him back the way he came.

"Bye", Dan called back quickly to the scared looking boy. His father increased the grip on his arm until tears fell down Dans pale cheeks. He didn't bother asking him to let go, he knew it was no use, he would just get punished for telling his Father what to do. He saw his mum and tried to put on a smile. His could tell that his parents had been arguing lately because of the blue-black bruise that had been half-heartedly covered up by makeup on his mothers' cheek. It made him want to cry harder. Why did his Father do this to them? He let go of Dans arm and Dan ran towards his mum and was enveloped by a hug.

"Who was that boy you were speaking to", his mum asked with a genuine smile on her face. She was so happy that Dan was finally making a friend, or at least talking to someone his own age.

"His name is Phillip", Dan responded in a small voice. "He isn't from here", Dan continued. His mother looked slightly disappointed but realized that if Dan is speaking to this boy then he might speak to other children his age.

 _I hope you guys like it so far, i'm hoping to update once a week but no promises! I procrastinate far too much :) Thanks for reading xx_


End file.
